Playing With Feelings
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: Who will Chris Jericho pick, friend or crush? (Follows RAW Storyline!)
1. Default Chapter

Playing With Feelings  
  
By: Mizzle fo' Rizzle  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: (Based off of the ongoing storyline of Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus.) Chris really gets to know Trish's true emotions, plus Christian's hatred!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. Except this story. :D All World Wrestling Entertainment belongs to Vince McMahon, der.  
  
Author's Notes: I've been inspired by so many Trish/Chris stories these days, that I've decided to write one for my own! ^_^ I'll try to base this mostly on comedy, but be warned, I'm not a comedic genius. Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Chris/Trish Segment - RAW - December 29th, 2003  
  
"C'mon you little snot nosed bastard, why are you so jealous?!" Jericho yelled at Christian, who was trying to make his way to his locker room.  
  
"Dude!" Christian turned around, frustrated. "Do you realize, you're not even my friend anymore, because of Trish!"  
  
"What in the hell are you saying, junior? Just because I've been trying to dig into Trish, that we can't be buddies?"  
  
"Yes! We never hang out like Canadian pals are supposed to!" Christian retaliated.  
  
"Canadian pals..?" Jericho questioned, his eyebrow raising up.  
  
"OH, SO NOW WE'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS!?" Christian began to whine.  
  
Jericho slapped himself on the forehead for asking something stupid. "No, you assclown! We're better than Canadian pals, man, we're like.. Canadian bros!"  
  
Christian growled, his temper growing even fiercer from every word the "rock star" said. "Face it, Chris, you totally dig Trish! I KNOW you obsess about her! Every damn time I see you here, you're trying to get Trish!"  
  
"That's not true!" Chris growled, having enough of Christian's bullshit. He shoved his friend, with all of his might. "That's it! Every time I try to reason with you, you always make another jackassed excuse!"  
  
"That's not true!" Christian screamed, pushing back Chris.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chris replied, pushing Christian back.  
  
"Yeah!" Christian did it once again.  
  
"Fine!" Chris growled, turning around to step back over to his locker room.  
  
"Fine!" Christian yelled back to Chris then went into his locker room.  
  
The camera turned off, where other cameras focused on Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross.  
  
"This friendship is definitely at stake!" Jim Ross said.  
  
"Here, they'll like this plan! How about I take Trish so Chris and Christian can be friends! Woo hoo!" The King said, while grinning, as RAW went to a commercial break.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita and Trish Stratus looked at each other from the women's locker room, grinning.  
  
"Wow, Chris really does want you. I am so glad that Christian doesn't have the same feelings for me, but he could've been a gentleman in the ring against us." Lita said.  
  
"You said it, but, something's different. I know it's part of this whole WWE saga and all, to hate Chris, but these other feelings are starting to come into play." Trish explained, watching Lita's shocked expression.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They both got up, and started to prepare for their matches. 


	2. Superman and Kryptonite

A/N: Woo! Thanks for the reviews! Wow, a lot for me! LOL. Last night was too damn funny with Chris seeing Mae! Disgusting, but classic TV! =X! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... You think I gave a crap about what Bitchoff says?"  
  
"He wants us to be a team tonight!"  
  
"Ha, right, with your 'Peeps'? No way, hose." Chris snarled.  
  
"But, but, it's scheduled next!" Christian whined.  
  
"But, but, I don't give a crap! Go ahead and get your chipper little 'peep' ass beat, jackass." Chris growled, and headed out of the locker room. Christian stared, in triumph.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chris stared at what was before him, the OLD site that stood before him, clearly naked. He backed up into a wall, reaching for the door with one hand, and trying to block out his vision with the other. Mae Young, on the other hand, was stepping closer to Chris. He finally got the door out, and slipped out in time, slamming the door shut right in poor Mae's face. Her anguished cry was met after that 'encounter.'  
  
He started to walk down the hallway, rubbing his eyes hard, then stopped when hearing a female laughter. He opened his eyes, and cocked his head immediately.  
  
"What, Chris? Think I don't know some tricks up my sleeve?" Trish said, laughing.  
  
"Do you know what you just did?" He questioned, his mind still etched with the horrifying image.  
  
"You know what you did to ME?" Her laughing suddenly stopped, turning the hallway into an awkward silence, until she spoke. "You broke my heart, Chris? Do you even know that feeling?"  
  
"Trish! It was a..." He stopped, seeing Trish's figure go away, into the darkness of another hallway. "...Joke." He mumbled, and sulked all the way to his locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Jericho, looks like you've got some problems." Christian said, letting himself into Chris's locker room.  
  
Chris just looked up. "And who the hell said you could come into my locker room?"  
  
Christian smirked. "No one, but I don't care. I've got to say a call words to you, man."  
  
"Say it, before I kick your ass out now." Chris warned, then sat back in his chair to wait for some bitchy complains from his fellow Canadian.  
  
"Trish, she doesn't dig you, bro. Let me explain for you. Let's just say, you're... Superman."  
  
Chris cut him off. "Superman?"  
  
"Let me explain you dumbass! Anyway, what I was talking about, you're like Superman, right? Well, Trish is... What we would refer to as, kryptonite. You see, no matter how try you hard, there's no way you can get her, because when..."  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM, NOW!" Chris yelled, getting up and throwing Christian out himself. He shut the door, and slammed his head onto wall, hard.  
  
"What the hell is he trying to do to me?" Chris asked himself, and grabbed his chair, throwing it into the door.  
  
The 'King of the World' was pissed off, and he stormed out of his locker room, in search of one 'Creepy Little Bastard.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, Eric." The man gleamed, as he stood in Eric Bischoff's office.  
  
"No problem, Christian, now, the match is set, what kind of stipulation do you want?" Eric asked, writing something down.  
  
"Special guest referee." Christian smiled.  
  
"And who'll that be?"  
  
He thought for a second, until a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"Trish Stratus."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I turned around the storyline. ;) Hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review! 


	3. Special Guest Referee

~! Heh, I'm writing this as I don't have the internet at this moment. But anyway, anyone heard the WWE Originals CD? Got it the first day it came out...And, superflantastic! :D Trish is freaking awesome on her song, and I drool at Chris's, and the DVD of him warming up was pretty damn funny. Eh em, but anyway...=x !~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And the special guest referee for this match, coming down to the ring, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia announced to everyone in attendance, and to Chris Jericho and Christian, who were prepared to battle.  
  
Trish got into the ring, fear in her eyes. No, she didn't want to be put in the match, but she was forced into it. Her referee's clung to her chest, like most women when they were the special guest referees cleavage was shown. Her black "100% Stratusfaction" pants fit snugly around her legs.  
  
Right before the bell was rung, the sound of Mark Henry's theme rounded around the arena. Theodore Long walked through curtains, stopping at the stage with his hand wrapped around a microphone. The song quickly faded away at the start of his voice.  
  
"Now wait a minute, playa, before you ring dat bell, hol' up a minute. You see, I'm the GM tonight, and there's no thing more I love to see in the ring than two white boys beatin' each otha up, along with snow white in the middle of the entourage. But, since I'm in the givin' mood tonight, this match, is a No Disqualification match, now ring that bell." He smirked, then walked back backstage. Trish stared at the stage, then signaled for the start of the match.  
  
Trish cringed, as the sound of steal on head shuddered throughout the arena. Ten minutes into the match, five near falls, steel steps, and now Chris bloodied by the shot. Christian smirked, looking to Trish before falling on top of Chris, counting as Trish reluctantly went for the three, but couldn't get to it. Jericho's arm shot up right before the three, and Christian turned enraged. He grabbed the steel chair, waiting for Chris to get up. He grinned, watching the fellow Canadian slowly get up, using the ropes for leverage.  
  
Once Chris was up to his feet, with a little wobble, Christian brought the chair back, swinging forward with all the momentum he could. Chris dropped, just in time, making the chair bounce off the ropes, and straight into the face of Christian! The crowd leapt up, everyone cheering, and Trish finding herself cheering at the point, also! He had the dazed look on his face, and fell backwards, onto the mat, the chair falling on his chest. Chris looked, then ran to the ropes, jumping off to execute the Lionsault!  
  
One, two... No!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, that was THREE!" Chris shouted, at the referee.  
  
"He kicked out!" Trish shouted back. He shook his head, thinking for a second, before a smile crept onto his face. Chris grabbed the steel chair, lifting it up and started to pound on Christian's chest. Trish, trying to call it right down the middle, pleaded with Chris to stop the violent chair shots, and he finally gave in, but only for a few seconds, before locking on the Walls of Jericho!  
  
Within two minutes, Christian had finally tapped out! Chris finally let go of the Walls, watching Christian grab onto his chest, and roll out of the ring. He then looked to Trish, with a smile, and pointed to his wrist. She grabbed onto it, raising his hand into the air. Trish was about to let go, before he grabbed onto her hand, and grabbed a microphone with the other, as his music abruptly cut.  
  
"Trish, now, I know, all of the fans know, that this has gone on long enough." He stopped; freeing her hand, only to wipe off some of the blood that was still pouring down his face. "I've seen you backstage, Trish, I've heard enough of it, about me breaking your heart. Let me tell you the truth right now. Yes, the damn thing that Christian and me had going was a bet, but the way, the way I left for you, it was real." He sighed, taking a deep breath. "That night, when you were outside the locker room, it's the only way that Christian, I can get through to the cheap son of a bitch. I think what I'm..."  
  
Trish grabbed the microphone, cutting of Chris. "That you're, in love with me? Chris, I... I just can't take this anymore." She turned around, putting her hand to her face, trying to cover up her emotions. But, her next move surprised absolutely everyone.  
  
She kissed him. 


	4. Shock?

~~~~~~~  
  
Trish ended the kiss, moments later. Shock was in the face of the red faced Chris Jericho. Even the RAW announce team was in shock.  
  
Trish looked at Chris, as a tear ran down her face. She looked down, then quickly exited the ring, and went backstage.  
  
Chris stood there, until a commercial break came on. Until then, he finally regained his senses, and ran his bloodied hand through his hair. The crowd, in support of the Canadian, went into uproar, and started a "Y2J" chant. He looked to the crowd, giving them a confused smile, then left the ring, going up the ramp and backstage.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, can you believe it? Chris Jericho finally got what he wanted, isn't that amazing, King, JR?" Coach asked, relaxing back in his seat.  
  
"Well, Coach, will you first off put your God damned feet off of this table." Jim Ross growled, and King did the favor for him. "But, if you look here, when we went to commercial break..."  
  
The titantron then went to a "During The Break," showing Chris Jericho, yet confused, getting a round of applause from the crowd. The scene then went back, live.  
  
"You know, fellas, this doesn't surprise me at all. Chris Jericho gets what he wants." Coach started to explain. "And Trish is what he wanted this time. You know why he always does, because he is... The King of the Word, a HUGE Rock Star."  
  
"No, no, no, I think that Trish just finally got sick of it all. Who wouldn't? It's just sick to see Chris Jericho mope around like that! He should've gotten Trish!" King yelled.  
  
"Well, folks, we do have something backstage to report!" Jim Ross informed everyone, as the cameras went to backstage, following Chris Jericho. He stopped at Trish Stratus's locker room. He knocked once, getting no answer.  
  
"Trish, are you in there?" He asked, to the door, knocking once again. He decided and just opened the door, seeing the locker room cleared out. Chris's body responded, as he ran out of the locker room, and to the parking lot, where Trish Stratus was in view, just getting into a limousine.  
  
"Trish, wait up!" He yelled, but to no avail, the car sped off, out of the garage, and into the city. He sighed, looking down, dejectedly going back into the arena. 


End file.
